


Eat You Alive

by icekitsune13darkfire



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icekitsune13darkfire/pseuds/icekitsune13darkfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firion, Cloud, Cecil, and Sephiroth are fighting in the trenches in world war one. These are Firions diary entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Alive

(A/N) so yea we were learning about trench warfare in WWI in history and I had a brilliant idea to write a story about someone getting killed/dying…and it turned into this. It's supposed to be Firion's diary entries, that's why there is not as much detail as if it was written as third person or normal first person. Please review and tell me how it was; I'm not that good at writing the gory/bloody scenes.

Edit: this is pretty old from fanfiction but i'll put it here too

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy dissidia or any of its characters.

Eat You Alive

Diary entry IX

Hundreds of people are dying each day, maggot and rat infested corpses litter the shallow trenches. The sight sickens Cecil and myself, Cloud seems indifferent, and Sephiroth-our squad leader- revels in all the death. I wasn't made for this kind of fighting. We live in the dirt like miserable animals… all of this… is slowly breaking my mind. We're not supposed to be here, it was supposed to be over. ~Firion

Diary entry X

I find myself thinking more and more about our friends who are no longer in this world. Those hardened warriors ready for a fight, like Squall or Zack. And those light-hearted souls who don't really belong in a war, like Zidane or Tidus, who were also part of our squad. We tried to bury them… it did not work out too well. Too many comrades have died for me to be truly affected by the deaths anymore. But each time I see rats burrowing through corpses- or even live injured men- and eating the flesh, always starting at the eyes, something inside me snaps. Or gets lost… and I wonder if I could ever go back to my old life. As Seph had told us with grim humor, It is inevitable that each of us lose our minds out here. ~Firion

Diary entry XI

I write this as me and Cloud try to stay awake, and keep the rats away from our sleeping area. I was especially worried tonight, Cecil was suffering from a bullet wound and injured ankle. Today we were trying to gain ground; the enemy might not notice the smallest squad. I stood up too far, he pushed me down, taking a bullet and twisting his ankle. My breath hitched in my throat, the scene seemed to play out in slow motion. I called him a fool and said he could have just killed himself. But he just looked at me and said, That bullet would have hit you right in the heart. There was an awkward silence as we sat low in the trench until Cloud told Cecil that he was bleeding a lot. I don't even know why I'm writing this. For something to do? So someone will know our story after we all die? I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes open, I could swear Cloud doesn't need any sleep. Some of the rats that came by are very huge, like the size of a small cat, from eating human flesh. I am unnerved by them, they

Diary entry XII

Some things the human mind cannot comprehend. It is too much, and they just… break. I cannot sleep. I am hearing music and voices in the dark when it's silent. When I close my eyes all I can see is the scene of your death, Cecil, playing over and over like a strange movie with sound and colour. Cloud and I had fallen asleep on you, I regret that terribly and I'm sure he does too. We woke up some hours later to the sound of your voice, screaming in pain. You yelled at us and said you were burning. Gods we tried so hard to get them off, out, of you. I felt as if I would throw up, your blood coloured my hands crimson. It tore my heart out when you asked me to end it. Your screams echoed in my ears as I stood frozen. Cloud looked away, Sephiroth took out his gun and smiled. I closed my eyes but your cries are still there. ~Firion

Diary entry XIII

I don't wish to be in this world any longer. If I die, you'll be there. As are my other friends. Cloud told me we'll all see each other, in the end. But I can't just throw away the life you gave me Cecil. I will fight for my dream, a brighter future, and a world full of wild roses. It is a very childish dream. This will probably be the last of my writing; I find no more comfort in organizing my thoughts. I will bring you a bright red rose. ~Firion

(A/N) So I hope they weren't too OOC, I really tried not to! So if anyone actually read this I hope you liked it…


End file.
